A certain level of muscle function is necessary for mobility and carrying out activities of daily living. A decline in muscle function can have a number of adverse effects on an individual including, but not limited to, general weakness, fatigue, a lessening of joint mobility, a reduction in physical activities, vulnerability to falls, and a general decline in functional status. A decline in muscle function may occur from a number of factors and conditions including, but not limited to, aging, sarcopenia, cachexia, immobilization as a result of bed rest, injury or slip-induced falls, diabetes, inflammation, ischemia reperfusion injury, intermittent claudication, peripheral arterial disease, chronic pulmonary obstructive disease, depression, and cognitive decline.